Various vehicle monitoring systems have been proposed for monitoring driving behavior and providing feedback to drivers and/or fleet supervisors. Similar systems have been proposed to use vehicle monitoring data to adjust insurance policy features based on such monitoring. Such systems, however, have treated all drivers alike. All drivers, however, do not pose the same risks. The risks a driver represents to him or herself and to others vary based on his or her individual characteristics, as well as on characteristics of individuals sharing similar demographics.
In addition, certain forms of feedback are more appropriate for some drivers than others. For example, some may find real-time feedback to be a distraction, increasing the risk of harm, as opposed to decreasing it. Previous monitoring systems have thus far failed to take such individual differences into account. Thus, there is a need in the art for driving monitoring and feedback systems that take into account the varied characteristics and preferences of individual drivers.
Insurance companies, when determining a premium, typically do not take into account all information that could determine whether a driver is driving safely. These “non-rating” characteristics may be useful, however, when assessing driving behavior and providing feedback thereon.